My Immortal 2: Bring Me 2 Lyfe!
by xxxsweet666carolinexxx
Summary: The sequel to My Immortal! It's soooooo awesome! RATED M FOR SCARY AND BAD WORDS1! DISCONTINUED.
1. Bring Me to Life!

Hi they're, I'm Henrietta Nyte'shade Tara Echo Way, an you mite recognisze my last name. Yesh, I am Ebony Way's sister. Enoby waz killed in her final battle with Voldemort an da Death Deelers. In her will, she totaly left her everything to me. Today, were all dressed in black in honor and luving memory of my dear goffic sister Ebory.

Im kidding, ov coarse. Evony is my older sista and I'm getting ready to start my epic sexth year at Hog warts, a magic School in England where us goffic witches go to be all goffic and magical and stuff. We luv Hot Topic, and we go their on an regular bases. I, like Ibony, buy _all _mai close from Hot Topic.

I have long, dark chocolate brown hair that goes to the very bottom ov my thin back and it haz midnite blue an jade green streakz in it. I love my hair, Ebony put da streaks in it, and it haz a black rose above my rite ear. I wear mostly black and it's my favorite colour1! Today I was wearing a shin-length dark gray dress, with black swirlies and roses on it. Under that, I whore black tights, a black bra, black high-hell shoes, a gothic black choker with a blood red rose on it, and a deep purple hair bow. My skin is so pale, it's almost white! And my eyes are a derp jade-lavender color, and they're natural. Like Ebony, I hate preps and all things preppy.

So like, I was packing my trunk with tha help of my loving older sister Evory, when her cell phone ringed. It was Willow, Ebonies BFF (they patched things up after their last day at Hogwarts). "Hang on Henrietta i hav to anser my cell." Enovy said as she walked out ov my room gothically. I want to be just like her.

After Evoby was done talkin to Willow, she camed back into my room all gothically and sexily (ew not like that) and said, "OMG Henrietta you wont believe this! Willows sista Elizabertha is gonna be in her sexth year to! And shes in Slitherin jsut like we were and you are!" Then I was all like, "OMFG thats so fucking grat and goffic! When does da year start!" "It strats 2morrow an we need to fly to plat form nine and three quarters!1!"

**AN: waz it good! Gothic? Kawaii? Epic? TELL ME IN DA REVIEWS! :)**


	2. Hello Zacky1!

**AN: OMIGOD I GOD A REVEW!111!1!1!1!11! Fangz (lol thanks) for da revew! ILY 4 Revewing! NEWAY, on wif da stroy! :)**

Okay. So like we were flyin gothically and fantestically on our brooms to platform 9.75 **(lol numbers)**. When we got their, it waz all blak and gothic. I liked it. I saw Elizabertha, Willow's sister. Elizabertha was gothik, just like we were? She had long, dark blood red hair with black tips and gothically violet streaks that went to her shoulders. She had white eyes with red lines (she had the lines on contacts) and striking black eyeshadow. I gave her a kiss **(eww were noit lezzies lol) **on her check. Wif Elizabertha was her sexy bf, Zacky Jensen. Zacky had sexily pale skin, short black gothic, almost emo-y, hair with a red line in it, inviting teal eyes, and sexy black nail polish that made you wanna kiss him, even if your a straight guy.

We got on the train an sed good bye to Enoby and Willow. On the Hogwarys express, Zacky and Elizabertha sat with me in my compartment, which was painted absolutely black and a solid black painted window with a non-windowed black wooden door, with a white candle for light. We were bored, so Elizabertha and Zacky made out. I got kinda wet, like an erection but Im a girl so I don't get erections, duh, so I asked them if I could join. They said sure and the three of us made out sexily until B'loody Mary Smith showed up and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK YOU SICK ASSES!" an slammed the door shit.

I got upset so I began to cyr and took a little metal razr from my duffel bag. I put the blade to my rist and cut it in a sexily manor. I cried and my tears got in my cut. It stung, but it turned me on. So I asked Elizabertha to bite it. She asked why but I yelled at her to do it. So she bit it and it felt really good. She looked weird and got back to humping Zacky. So I just masticated and it felt so good I blud from my you-know-what. Then I passed out.


	3. THERES A LIGHT! ! !

**AN: Fangz (geddit) fot nut flaming! If u flam your a prep1! And so not goffick like me an Elizabertha and Zacky12!1!1!1!1!#!1! **

**WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS EXTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.**

****

I changed on the train. I wore a tight, gothic silverish-blackish leather corset with all this lacey stuff on it, a leather miniskirt with Linkin Park writen acrossed the ass **(geddit, cause their hawt!)**, a black bra with Gererd Way shittless on da boobs, a black pentagram necklace, big black leather combat boots, and indigo fishnets on my arms an leg's. You may think I'm a slut, but really I'm not.

On the way back to my compartment, I runned into Gertrude, the blonde preppy bumbo from Griffindoor. She looked at me with her preppy pink eyes and sed "Bitch bitch bitch lol your a bitch!" then she lauffed at me preppily. I punched her in her preppy face til she cried rainbows and ran to her compartment. I spat gofficaly becauz I hate rainbowz, koz Im a goff.

When I finished tellin Zacky an Elizabertha tha stori, we waz at Howgwarts. Wen we got out of the train, Hargrid was dere tellin us to go to are common roomz. I said fuck off you stupid pedo basturd1! The prepz went to Griffyndore, us Goffs went to Slytherin, and Hufflepuff and Raven Claw had pozerz, they're like preps, but pretend to be goofic an punk an emo n stuff. Pozerz are also evil!1!

I mai room, witch **(geddit, cuz were witches?)** I share wif Elizabertha, I putted my trunk under my bed, and talked to her; when suddenly, somebody appeared! It was…...…...…...…...…...…... Gertrude! THE BITCH FROM GRIFFINDOR1! She called uz muggle prepz so we threw her out the window an into the goffic blak sky.

Whe herd her splash into the goffik Black Lake wich waz filled wiff dead goffs, like Dumblydore, and they killed her. Elizabertha an I laughed at Gertrude's death and misery. We then went to the commen room to wath the Rocky HORROR **(geddit, horror!)** Picture Shoe.

After awhile, we got tired an went upstairs to go to sleep. We was too tired to change, sowe went 2 bed in a're close.

**AN: Tell me how it waz1! Rember if u flam ur a prep or a pozr1!111111!111!1!1!1!1!**


	4. I Jsut wanna live

**AN: Fangz Goffic lurver for likin da fic! BTW STOP FLAMIN PREPZ! IF U FLAM UR A TROLL AN U LIKE GURTREUDE1! FUK OF PREPZ!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXZXXXX**

The next day I wok up. I got out of my coffin, which was used by Enovy lest year, but I redecorated. It was black Ebony with dark red velvet, not hot pink lace.I took of my corset exposing my double c boobs, an threw it on tha dark wooden floor. I also took of my black panties with Avenged Sevenvold on them. Then I took a shower. It was hot outside, so I opened the window in there. Wen I got out of the shower, I saw a figure outside the window threw the mist. It was...…...…...…...…...… Colon Creevy! Only we don't call him Collin anemore. We call him Reaper, and it turns out he was kidnapped when he was 2 yrs old, and that his real last name is Johnston, not Crevey.

"Oh my fucking Satan what are u doin here?" I asked, forgetting i was naked. He just stared at my bobs until I realized I waz nekkid. I screamed an put on a towel. I put on a twoel. Then i turned back around an sed Hi back to Raper. "Hi" he sed sexily, "It turnz out that A7x r playin a concert in da Great Hall next weak. Wanna cum with me?" he asked. I starred into his eyes which revealed so much shallow depth and depression, they were a sad, bloody red violet color. He also had short spikey black hair with a teal streak in it. He also was realy really pail.

"Well, what do ya say!" he asked hornilly. I din't say anything, but rather just stared into his clear burgandy eyes and smaked are lips toghethir. He started grinding his cortch against mine and I took of his black t-shirt revealing his ripped 6pack abs and pecks. I took off my towel and we frenched passively. After 6 **(geddit koz we're Statanisms)** mins of passively Frenching, I took of Reper's pants. I climbed all over him and humped him hornilly. I got hot, because I'm a gurl; and Colon got an erekshun, and it waz big. I slowly tok of his boxerbriefs sexily until we wer both nakid.

Then he put his peg into my ring fastly and sexily. I screamed loudly passively as I orgasmed. "OH MY FUCKING SATSAN REAPER MORE MORE MORE" i screamed orgasmically. I herd a knock on the door and said "Go the phuck away IM BIZZY!1!1!" i said loudly with orgasm in my voice. Reaper and I came. It felt like an orgasm and we blushed as we humped and frenched sexily. Then the door busted in. It was...…...…...…...…... Gertrude!

"WAT THA FUCK BITCH CANT YOU SEE WERE HAVIN HORNY GOFF SEX1!" I said in silence. Gertrude took of her Arvril Laginve tupe top and jumped on Raeper. I stapped her wif a steak until she was died. Raper and Me laughed sexily until it was time to go to Magical Magic Creachers Class.

**AN: I hop u lyked dis chapta. It tok alot of work and delting stuff that waz bad for ! FUCK UFF PREP'Z1!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Special fangz (geddit, koz Im goffic?) for everyon for tha reviews! To da flamers FUK OFF OKAY! I hop u like this chapter!**

I got dressed. I put on a black top with all this corset stuff on it, a black shorts, black fishnets, and point black high heels on. I also put on my makeup, deep purple lipstuck, midnight blue eyeshadow, black lip glass, and white foundation. Then I went downstairs to walk around the castle (it was Saturday.

I caught up to Elizabertha, who looked like a pentagram (geddit?) between Amy Lee and Adrienne Armstrong. "Hey bitch" she said silently. "Oh hai Elizabertha" I sed back to her. Then, somebody came. It was...…...…...…...….…..…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...… Professor McGonnagall!

She yielded at us for not bein in class, but we didn't listen. I began to sexily cry tearz of blood down my pallid face. I ran to the common room to cry and slit my rists and hopefully just fucking die! I felt so fucking deprezzed becauz I waz fellin lonley and derpzzed.

Some1 knocked on my door. I sagt "GO THE FUCK AWAY CANT YOUSEE I WANT TO FUCKING DIE!" realy loud but they came anyway. It was…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…..…..….….Gertrude an Britney1!


	6. DA CUMBAK!

**AN: Speshul fangz (geddit cuz im goffik) to da peepull hoo LUV da stori and not flammit it. So, here it is. Fangz to da REEAL GOFFS who like das stori! U ROK1!1!11111111111111!11**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Gertrude an Britney came. Gertrude was wearing a preppy pink sequined purple skort and a Justin Vieber top, One Erection tights, and blue vanz wif discussting strings. Britney waz wearing A ambercRombie an Firch tee shit with preppy demin jean shorts. I was wearing a raven black tube top with all this teal corset stuff on it, a black miniskrit, pointy blak hi helled boots, black fishnets on my arms, legz and around my belly and back, and white foundation. Reaper was wearing a black curly afro wig, tealish-greyish eye shadow, red lipstick, white foundation, a black mussel shirt exposin his sexah bisepts, blakc skinny skater jeanz, black combat boots, and black fishnets.

I screamed loudly, "GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU FUKIN PREPZ!1!1111111!1!" i screemed in silents. Raper pointed jis wind and sayd "Alvara Cadajra1111!" Den Gertrude an Brtonay dieded.

Sudden...…...…...… Elizaberths and Zackeh shoed up!1!1!

_Well you got caught with a flat_

_Well how 'bout that_

_Well babies don't you panic_

_By the light of the night_

_It'll all seem alright_

_I'll get you a Satanic mechanic_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transsexual, Transylvania_

Elizabertha was wearing a goffick blak dress with derprezzing black roses on it, black fishnets, black high heels, and a black rose in her har. So den lyk me Elizaberthas Zaki and Raper teleported out ov da skull (geddit kuz im goffik) an into Profesur Sinister's klass. 2day Profesar Sinastur lukd lik a pentagram (geddit) between Tara Gulezbee an Ami LEE!1111!11111111/?211112222!1!1112!

Sudden, a whoreable wite man wif no noze an red eyez shwoed up. He was bald and had no nose. It was... Vloxdemart! He contacted a blak flam dat was blak and killed hisself! I gasped!

**KLIHUNGAR!1! REVEW 4 MOAR AN DIS CHAPTA WAZ LONG AND FANGZ (geddit kuz im gawthik!?) 2 MAH FRAND EDIF UR SO KOOL AN NUT DEPREZZING!1! U ROK GURL!**


End file.
